


Board Games

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi, how many winners?, one game of chess, three competitive men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Cid and Reeve likes to play chess. Vincent likes to win.





	Board Games

Boardgames

Both Reeve and Cid enjoyed playing chess to the point of almost an obsession. Vincent would come home to their triple-couple apartment to find both his lovers in deep concentration over the board, barely looking up long enough to give him a welcome home kiss. 

They played logically, strategically and very ruthlessly; it would be easy to assume that Reeve would be the gentler one of them but the man had risen to the leader of WRO and he hid steel in his soul behind all those dolls and robes. 

And Cid, well, he was a rocket scientist. 

Vincent knew the stakes they were playing for, of course. To the two technological nerds, chess was nothing but foreplay, a weird way of establishing bedroom dominance before they even entered the bedroom. 

He snorted to himself as he watched them. Evenly matched, evenly logical, the game seemed to have reached a stalemate and could now go on for days. 

Which meant none of them knew anything about chess at all. Or foreplay, for that matter. 

Intuition, passion and a deep knowledge of your opponent. That's how you really won at chess. Or anything else for that matter. 

So he reached out a sharp claw, moved a black piece and immediately put the white king in checkmate.

To the sound of spluttering protests over their spoiled game, he grabbed both his lovers and led them into the bedroom.


End file.
